


【授權翻譯】Have You Tried Switching It Off And On Again?

by chicrenee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Summary:自從新的IT人員來了以後，Arthur的電腦不斷出狀況。Notes:Written for Camelot Drabble prompt 'resolution'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Tried Switching It Off And On Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137117) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Thanks Clea2011寫出了這篇很可愛的AM文，也感謝他同意讓我翻譯~  
> 這篇對我有種IT Crowd的既視感，希望大家喜歡:)

Arthur已經用光他所有的藉口了。

這禮拜到目前為止，他已經打電話給IT部門好多次，因為…

1.        他的電腦當機。（新來的工程師花了整整一個小時坐在Arthur的位子上修理著。當他離開時，椅子還留著他的熱度。Arthur真的沒有被他的黑髮及藍眼，或著是那對可愛的大耳朵所影響而分心。）

2.        他收到一封電子郵件，通知他電腦的軟體需要更新(新來的工程師用遠端的方式更新了軟體。他真的真的都沒感到失望。)

3.        他的印表機卡紙了。

4.        又卡了！

5.        怎麼又卡了?! 很顯然的是有人把折過的紙放到A4紙匣(是誰？到底是誰會做這種蠢事？三次！)

6.        他忘記密碼(又沒來，真的一點都不失望呢。)

7.        他的電腦無法啟動。(他一定是忘了插上插頭了…Oops，他沒有享受地看著IT男…Merlin…屁股翹的高高的趴在他桌子底下。真的沒有！)

8.        他的滑鼠不能動了。(喔！連接頭鬆掉了，真是抱歉，又得讓他趴在桌子下了…)

9.        他的鍵盤搖搖晃晃的。(什麼? 原來鍵盤下方有底架需要收起來，誰會知道？！)

10.        他螢幕壞了。

“說真的, Arthur,” Merlin邊嘆著氣邊看著螢幕說著 “現在是螢幕解析度被搞得亂七八糟?我發誓我待在這間辦公室的時間比起去其他辦公室加起來的還多。這是在開玩笑嗎?搞死(fucking)新人的那種?”

喔，好耶，真是個絕妙的好點子！Yes,please！

Merlin 盯著他，而他嘴角微微揚起，此時Arthur才發現也許他不小心把想法脫口而出了…

“Oops?”

Merlin噘起雙唇，轉頭回去調整螢幕的解析度恢復到正常可視的狀態。之後他在Arthur的記事本裡寫下一些東西，抬頭打量地看了他一下，又低頭寫下一些東西，隨即起身。 

“明天我們就會有新人來幫忙了，如果還有需要的話，他會上來支援。我得去安裝新的伺服器了。” 然後他微笑的接著說, “試著不要一直騷擾他好嗎。”

語畢便離開了。

Arthur坐在他舒服溫暖的椅子上，專注地看著記事本的留言。 

“雖然你有點機車，不過你可以請我喝杯飲料做為補償 M. 07700 900078”

Arthur開心地向空中揮出勝利的拳頭，鍥而不捨的結果，得分！


End file.
